Avatar of the force
by jkelly1251
Summary: Turmoil that is all Anakin feels which was strange since he was dead but then again he became a force mentor and dead being who guides the Jedi now the turmoil in the force summons him back to life can Anakin deal with the Turmoil and the truth he learns Bad Jedi and Bad Sith Time Travel fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Turmoil that is all Anakin feels which was strange since he was dead but then again he became a force mentor and dead being who guides the Jedi which there was only his son blinking Anakin hears a voice '' Hello back again are you ''.

Eyes wide Anakin thinks '' Oh Force it was real ''. Turning Anakin sees the old man once more shocked he trembles as he feels his soul gain a body the one he had before he joins the dark side suddenly his connection to the force stabilized and he feels both light and dark connect to him. Gulping he asks '' What is happening ''. The Old man smiles and answers '' Look around and tell me what you see ''. Anakin frowns as he stares at the place swallowing he notices the ground smoking eyes wide he asks '' How this place is the center of the force at least that was what you said ''. The old man smiles as he answers '' Right and now feel the force ''. Anakin takes several breathes before he reaches out screaming he ejects himself '' NO WHAT IS GOING ON ''. The Old man replies '' The Force chose a bloodline to serve as their chosen and now the last is dead and the balance can't be maintained ''. Anakin trembles as he feels darkness slowly overtake the galaxy. The old man says '' I know this is why I wanted you to stay to take up my duties it would have prolonged but you were right as well about both the Jedi and the republic ''. Anakin stunned asks '' If I am right what do I do and ''. The old man sighs as he says '' Okay I will answer questions let me explain first ''. Blinking Anakin sits listening as The Old Man says '' The force is life and will in all things but the Force wasn't always here before there was the empty and the empty slept then the empty ... Well in human terms rolled over in his sleep except when that happened it created a balance which made the force but the force was on one side the other is the evil the True Sith the masters of Evil so to counter the Force Made The True Jedi and they battle throughout the universe until I was created by them both and the two of each were bound to me and the fighting ended and I was given the task to keep the True Jedi and Sith from fighting but it seems the fight created life and the two decided to play and give people power with the force and since they were weaker than my power they decided to take power from those with the force forcing then me to choose those to take over from both sides to lead to balance once more which is when Ravan was turned and led the sith until he was betrayed by his apprentice which I then allowed him to rebalance the force by allowing him to rejoin the Jedi and take out the sith lord and the star forge and then he fell for a jedi known as Bastila and they created a bloodline called the skywalkers ''. Eyes wide Anakin learns the origin of his family smiling The man says '' And I was stunned the dark and Light connected in that line but most peculiar was that line was a true balance so I planned and manipulate the force for you to be born thinking I could sleep ''. Shocked Anakin listens as the Man says '' But the Jedi allowed there side to weaken while the dark side was improving themselves and adapting everything even there code ''. Anakin understood in an instant '' I was meant to take the Jedi order over and remake it wasn't I ''. Nodding the Man says '' Yes and when that task was done you would take my place except your life wasn't what it was supposed to be and ... the chancellor took power so I was forced to compromised and have you destroy the Jedi instead and have the task given to your son except ... the True Sith gained to much power forcing those that should be light to the dark and we are here ''. Anakin eyebrow raises as the scene shifts and he watches the future ''. Pale he returns as the old Man says '' Understand now ''. Anakin '' The line of Skywalker ended ''.. Nodding the man says '' And with it so does this place for something I never foresaw happened the line of skywalker was descended from me and this place is run by that line ''.Anakin gulps '' And without this place and with the dark winning the light will lose and the True Sith will destroy ''. The Man nods and answers '' Right but the opposite is true if Jedi win so I'm now forced to do something new I ''. Anakin '' What ''. The old man summons lightning to his hand and answers '' I must train you to used both sides and send you back to before your birth and you must used that time to gather an army to destroy the republic and the Sith and replace them both with Jedi that serves the balance or Ma'at the order of the balance ''. Anakin bows and answers '' Whatever it takes ''. The Old man answers but first the code taking a breath he intones '' There is light there is dark there is balance there is the other there is good there is evil where there power there is compassion where there is mercy there is suffering where the peace theirs war ''. Anakin frowns as he asks '' What does that mean ''. The old man answers '' The code is what is the nature of creation there will always be evil in the hearts of creation it is the Ma'at job to balance that and never allow the Light or dark to overcome or the Light will burn all and the dark will consume ''. Anakin's eyes widen ask'' What should I do master ''. The Old man sighs '' You need to bring Donku and your old master to your side and get them to join they will be a great aid to your goals ''. Anakin blinks happily that he doesn't have to kill him and asks '' Is that all ''. The old man shakes his head '' No when you go back a new enemy will raise and it will make the republic and separatist have a new enemy four if you count you but the sith and Jedi most will fight against you but those in prison and a few of the masters will join you and others the sith the separatist were right about corruption so I would use separatist for a time until the day you can turn the separatist to your rule ''. Eyes wide he feels his dark side pleased with that '' I must rule the galaxy ''. The Old man nods and answers '' Yes the time of Skywalker to rule is upon you but you must know that you cannot hold all the power or the balance will be broken so like the republic offer seats to rule with you making the big decisions and it the small ''. Anakin smiles as he asks '' Where do we begin master ''. The Old man answers '' I am old and with the power, I will use I must give you one last task after the fall of the empire you must have your younger self take your place so train him and others in my ways and when the time comes you will take my place as the balance keeper ''. Anakin gulps as the reality of the future was known as he says '' Anything else ''. Smirking '' Yes once your training is done you will be tested then your connection to this place will be completed and you will spend trillions of years guarding then if you wish you can leave or you will accept my immortality and serve as a permanent one and which case I suggest you make two lines one to rule the galaxy and one to bring here that will stay by your side and rule with you ''.

Anakin smirks as he asks '' Will I still age ''. Laughing the Old man glows as he de-aged becoming ten years old '' You control your looks even gender so which will you choose but first the training ''.

Anakin frowns as he asks '' Wait one question why are you acting if I accept Immortality it would be permanent ''.

The man smiles sadly '' I made this place if you accept immortality this place will be yours but it will bind itself to you unlike myself who can leave for a set time you will only be able to visit places in dreams ''. Stunned Anakin takes a breath as he thinks and asks '' Can I wait till training is complete to answer ''. Nodding the man says '' Yes now let's begin ''.

Days went by then weeks then months then years now it has been thousand of years and Anakin has gain perfect understanding of the force and its true history eyes a dull green now with hints of yellow sighs as he looks at the old man who sweats as he says '' Now it is time for you to answer that question ''. Anakin sighs as he thinks for a moment then answers '' Yes I will accept your offer and I know that it will take a thousand years for the work on the galaxy to be completed and the Jedi and Sith are completely under my heel with the Jedi and Sith either dead or agreeing to my rules ''. The Old Man smiles as he opens up his hand and says '' Then I will send my power and mind to you and a portal will open sending you back and my past self will notice you and the deal and will actively work to aid you in the ways you discuss with me ''. Anakin smiles a little as they both glow and the Man screams as he dissolves into smoke and Anakin trembles as knowledge and power explode into him and the planet turns into a portal blasting him into the past.

Gasping Anakin wakes upon at the same spot and planet but he could tell that time went back breathing in deeply he faces the old man who smiles at Anakin and laughs as he says '' So I finally have a replacement Good well it is time for us to get to work ain't it ''. Anakin chuckles as he sits opposite of the man as they use the force to create planets around them and then create crystals and parts for their lightsaber then they both use their power to create a temple on this planet that was connected to the fifty planets near the area of dead space that would take anyone without knowledge of this space fifty years to even get close to a planet with a smirk they create life on the planets with rooms created to test their padawans.

Across the universe, the True Sith and Jedi grumble as they feel the power increase of the warden with rage they create more connected to the force.

The Jedi Masters stunned as they feel a surge in the force Master Yoda and his padawan Donku stand in their training room blinking Yoda says '' Wearily of this future I have become search the force I shall ''. Donku chuckles '' Yes Master but I felt the forced happiness and joy and feel lighter than before what do you think ''. Yoda frowns as he says '' I don't know but my mind is clearer than before and I see problems in the order than before ''. Count Donku froze as he says '' Then we must fix that don't we master ''.

The Sith Master trembles as he feels the dark lord rage gasping he says '' I Shall do as you command I shall destroy the rule of two and gather my own army of sith like in the old days of dark Jedis and Sith the Jedi will fall and the Dark will rise ''.

Grandmaster Jordan Waylaid smiles as he speaks to the True Jedi kneeling he proclaims '' I shall lead us to victory to the corruption of the dark side as you command ''.

The True Sith and Jedi look at each other in the force and speak '' We need to destroy the warden then and only then should we fight ''. Chuckling the Sith answers back '' Of course, our slaves will never fight him so we send them at each other ''. With a force of agreement The Jedi answers '' I guess I have to change the Chosen to fight a never-ending battle ''. The Dark agrees on it a for once they agree with one another marking the beginning of the dark and light alliance


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

I went back in time 25 Years before the Count donku betrayed the republic.

Now it has been 10 Years since I finish creating Planets and life in my solar kingdom each of them connected to my throne offering me power and in order to keep my Avatars loyalty I made it possible

for each of them to connect with me which had the side effect of power coming from them to me.

Thanks to my planets which numbers 200,000 each of them 3 times the size of earth but each a different atmosphere.

Since then I made a council of Senators numbering 2000 each of them selected from the planets in their sector and each of them tasked with dealing with the small matters as well as advising me in ruling my kingdom.

Thanks to the droids and my merchants I have conquered multiple war destroyed planets like Taris a planet that the sith destroyed thousands of years ago focusing Anakin connected to each of them and used the force to heal the planet turning a barren world into lush water and forest planet filled with life ( Taris is the earth) Creating new creatures to live on the planet.

And through the droids, I created the population of my kingdom numbers in the trillions each adding to my and Subsequently the power of the avatars which thanks to bribing and force control numbers 20,000 total each of them protecting my rule in some ways.

End of Recap

**15 years before the betrayal**

Anakin laughs as he listens to the reports of an avatar Master chuckling turning Anakin turns to one of his Droids and says'' I want you droids to create me a file system ''.

Bowing the Droid

Lowryan replies '' As you wish your grace ''. Smirking Anakin watches his shapeshifting droid leave pleased at the fact that he was C-3P0 just given the power to shapeshift and now thanks to his work his kingdom was coming along nicely with the training the Jedi that they rescue the Avatars ( What he was calling those who follow his way of the force) he now has a force of Jedi capable of leading his army which he was proud to say was hundred times more then republic had in the clone wars. Yawning Anakin gets off his throne and walks to his dining room feeling waves of loneliness hit him shaking himself he thinks '' Maybe it is time for us to show ourselves... Without the Jedi this way no one will know about us rescue those from the prison they will start training in their trades. Pleased Anakin sits back as he writes his orders down knowing that soon he will have his army built..''. Suddenly Anakin sits up and whispers to himself '' The clones as much as he wants a war he also needs the others to see they were wrong about the senate and what better way then if the clones join him forcing the senate to hire and pay their people ''. Chuckling Anakin smirks as he sends a message to the one who ordered the creation of the clone army.

Jedi Master Sifo Dyas beaming with pride as he stares at his padawan when he feels the force stunned he watches the future panting he looks at his padawan worried that he would notice but nothing instead it seems that he wasn't even gone for an hour gulping he turns he sees Master Yoda training Donku feeling the force speak to him Master Sifo tries to send the feeling to Yoda who jumps stun as unknown to them Anakin has been barred from his mind thanks to Sifo he was able to show him the future making Yoda pale as he watches gulping he shows his padawan making them both pale at the future nodding together Yoda sends back his acceptance of aid.

On a ship

Avatar Knight Gorgon Lancaster sits in his Battleship sipping Wine as he looks out at his small fleet grinning he turns to his Padawan and yells '' I knew we would do more but I can't believe we have been sent to find and bind the legendary Star Forge to the King's will''.

Laughing Padawan Grigor Bourne says '' Aye and With it, we can hit the sith hard ''.

Sighing Lancaster looks at Grigor and replies '' You know the Jedi are our enemies as well ''.

Snorting Bourne answers '' Yes and I will take joy at there defeats but until then the fact that 106th Barricade been chosen for this mission is something I am pleased with especially since we are the two Avatars chosen to lead with Knight Damon and Edward as back-up both of them well-known for hunting down the criminal enterprise led by Dome ' Or 'Orcar a Tw'li'ght alien that was trying to come into our system ''.

Bourne looks out at the cosmos and grins as they go into warp speed turning Bourne walks out of the command center heading back to his room.


End file.
